Charts provide a useful tool for graphically representing data. For example, financial data associated with an enterprise can be represented via a line graph to provide a visual indication of financial aspects of the enterprise. Current techniques for implementing charts, however, typically have difficulty representing significant fluctuations in data values. For example, if data values fluctuate such that a current scale for a chart cannot represent the data values, the chart may instantly rescale to an appropriate scale to represent the fluctuating data values. Such rescaling can be difficult to detect and may go unnoticed by a user. Other techniques may simply utilize a sufficiently large scale such that significant fluctuations in data values do not exceed the scale. Such large scales, however, have difficulty representing finer details that may occur with smaller fluctuations in data values.